


Tender Touches, Kinder Kisses

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Lear's not overly affectionate, but he at least tries.
Relationships: Cheren/Lyer | Lear
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Tender Touches, Kinder Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiso_and_squodward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiso_and_squodward/gifts).



> Written for my shortcake wife based on an idea we talked about awhile back and wanted to surprise her with an anniversary gift since she means so much to me + a great deal of inspiration, motivation and always such a joy to be around <3 Love you shortcake, enjoy <3

Light touches, lips brushing against Cheren's own when his courage is found; Lear has never been hesitant except when it came to showing affection. 

As a prince  _ he  _ should be the one who gets pampered not the other way around! To be graced with his presence should be enough for his subjects, for them to hear his words is more than what they deserve. He will, however, give them the time of day despite how busy his schedule is. A king is nothing without his people, even if some of those ungrateful peasants can be overly  _ obnoxious,  _ downright  _ rude,  _ unbearable to be around—!

Ahem. Anyways, there's still those very few he can tolerate, like Cheren for example. Although he had quite the mouth on him, his presence wasn't  _ too  _ troubling and his aura rang out calm, a wave of warmth overcoming him by his laughter alone.

"Cheren!" Lear calls out for him, his graceful strides turned to hurry steps across the halls of the battle villa seeking the small serenity he craved. After a long day of dealing with pests he had the right to be comforted! Not like he had failed, but Team Break could be such a headache to deal with. Those losers didn't stand a chance against him!

Just as Lear rounds the corner he bumps into another trainer, strings of insults bitten back as he tries to recover from his sunglasses falling off his face. Who would  _ dare  _ have the audacity to run into him? If his sunglasses were broken then they would pay dearly—!

"Are you alright?" Cheren's soft, soothing tone melts away the wrath he was about to spew. His face flushes at the offer of a hand, taking it with little reluctance and eyes his sunglasses in Cheren's other hand. "I heard you yell for me and thought something might be amiss."

Lear's heart does a small flip, the fact that Cheren was concerned for his well being was  _ almost  _ enough to make him forget about just being bumped to the ground.  _ That goody two shoes better make up for it. _

"I just didn't want to be kept waiting," Lear's attempt at a scoff falls flat, his hand never leaving Cheren as he stands. His eyes flicker down to their entwined fingers once he feels Cheren squeeze his hand and a small sigh passes his lips. "I will however forgive you since your presence now means your punctuality is nearly spot on."

_ Thank you for being here for me. _

"I see," Cheren raises a brow, tone light with amusement and he guides Lear to his private room. Each step feels like it's a little too long, impatience radiating off him had he not been by Cheren's side. Away from prying eyes he sees the glint in a few trainer's eyes as they pass by. Friends of Cheren he recognizes but fortunately don't bother to be nuisances when they walk by, instead sharing hushed whispers. "I thought I'd arrive early since Sawyer informed me you were wanting to see me."

How dare he! Sawyer doesn't need to speak for him, he's perfectly capable of doing so himself! He'd give him an earful about it now if he weren't preoccupied with.. More important matters at hand.

Lear bites his tongue, instead trying to enjoy their short stroll to his room. The key he gave Cheren is out before the door comes into view, staff members around giving him slight bows at his arrival. He holds his head high as he walks through the door with Cheren, not so gracefully slamming it shut and pulling Cheren by the tie the moment they're alone. 

Cheren eyes flicker down to his hand with interest, setting his sunglasses down on his desk while their hands part from each other. With a moment of hesitation, Lear can't decide if he wants to yank the tie to make Cheren come closer or drag him over to his loveseat. Usually he lets Cheren take the lead, relaxing into every little touch he had to offer. He sighs softly, tilting his head and grasps the tie in his hand, ever so slowly bringing his lips to Cheren's. 

It's nice, he thinks, being able to let his guard down every once in awhile, or rather with someone he can trust. His heart isn't as open as most trainers who've come to Pasio (why should he open it to losers anyways?), but with Cheren it comes easy. Cheren, who while has an open mind, always goes along with his life with caution. He can relate to that, but being friendly like Cheren is? Not necessarily something he’s interested in.

Like they have all the time in the world, Cheren is as patient as ever, only leaning in when Lear's lips are on his own, nervous pecks turned into something more soft. It's all sickeningly sweet, yet he can't get enough, no, this is something he wants for the rest of his life. Just to be in Cheren's presence; this is where he belongs.

Quiet praises, sweet words filled with meaning are whispered to Lear, each one making him overflow with affection. He soaks it all in, and before he can think twice his heart speaks for him. "I love you."

There's a pause between him and Cheren, both frozen though for two different reasons. Panic is beginning to fill him, dread and anxiety mixing together to create the perfect internal storm.

Arceus, why did he say that!? Of course he meant it, it's just something he didn't think he'd say  _ first.  _

His hand finally leaves Cheren's tie, arms crossing in a defensive manner and a pout finding its way to his lips. When his eyes have the courage to meet Cheren's he's met with the breathtaking sight of Cheren  _ grinning  _ at him. So beautiful, so soft, he can feel the happiness radiating from Cheren. He looks so brilliant and stunning, his eyes shining so brightly from three words he had been wanting to say but remained hesitant until now.

"..What?" Lear asks slowly, silently hoping he didn't misread Cheren's reaction. What fear he had left is gone the moment Cheren pulls him into a crushing hug, not lasting nearly enough, but when Cheren pulls back and keeps his hands rested on his shoulders Lear has trouble keeping the heat out of his face.

"Do you mean it?" Cheren asks softly, so much hope in those blue eyes. How ridiculous to ask! 

"Of course I do," Lear's scoff is still weak, his own smile hard to contain. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it! Do you think I'd throw around those words so freely?"

He can't even remember the last time he uttered them.

"I love you too," Cheren's tone is so tender, everything about him is warm and inviting, it makes Lear take a small step forward with his eyes widening when Cheren rests their foreheads together. "I love you so much, my prince."

That's all Lear needs to hear before he's eagerly yanking back on Cheren's tie, crashing their lips together in a desperate kiss. He'd never imagine someone like himself could melt under the affection of a single soul, but here he is now; smiling into a kiss that he didn't want to end.

Only Cheren could bring out such emotions in him and he's more than fine with that.


End file.
